User talk:Gboyers/archive6
Please leave me a message To leave a message, please Reply Here. :Use :''' at the start of all your lines to indent your replies to someone else, like this line. :Also, Use four tildes (~~~~) to sign your name with the date, like this - Xenon 18:52, 29 July 2006 (BST) For previous discussion, see: /archive, /archive2, /archive3, /archive4, /archive5 ---- ---- Consistency Consistency is one of the policies on the Wiki and it is something that people ignore, so I have been going back to renaming the character images, as I had been doing before. The other, 'more useful', things are more likely to be done by other members of staff. It is also something I have no problem in doing at the moment and is a project big enough to keep me going for quite a while, as it is something I would eventually spread to all/most images across the site. And thank you for the welcome back, just started to play GTA San Andreas again and remembered how awesome the series used to be. A-Dust 02:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Just to say that you might want to think about new staff members. I've updated the Staff page and moved a number of staff to the inactive list. Not sure on who would be suitable, having not been around for a while. As the contributions, over 13,500 so far. A-Dust 02:39, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad to the site doing so well after a lot of work has been put in by the community. Another quick question, is there anything we can do about the Social Profiles? They look awful and people tend to message me more than edit my talk page, which makes it difficult to easily see who has sent the message. The way they used to look was fine, so I don't know whether we can get them back that way or not. As for the edits thing, remember: quality over quantity. A-Dust 02:53, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for the comment and certainly thanks for telling me how to remove it and the help. I'll try and help with that too,just got to try and use my capture card again haha. Could i have help on how to add them please?--Snake. 21:56, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry mate,i found out i guess i should stop being so dumb haha :)--Snake. 21:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the additions there,I will add more and more to the weapons section. --Snake. 22:12, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I appear to have a problem trying to move pics on edit,it keeps crashing my browser and saying that this application might make windows slower. Do you know why this may be occuring?--Snake. 22:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) References I know that references aren't a big thing here and do take up a lot of room, but is there any way to put them in at the bottom of the article, whilst leaving a tag next to where you want them to appear? Also, the character image files have now all been moved to the new names. A-Dust 01:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Does thisThis is a reference http://gta.wikia.com answer yourThis is another reference http://www.thegtaplace.com question? Gboyers talk 01:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I'm aware about that reference system but when using long passages of game dialogue as reference the article can become difficult to edit, although it is something I think does add to the article. I meant more along the lines of being to add something like at a point in the article you want to reference, and then adding that again at the bottom of the article with the actual reference located. That way long passages of script could still be used whilst the article would not be full of long references. A-Dust 02:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Thats what we use subpages for. Like or . Lets you put in large chunks of content without cluttering the code. You could also make that minimised (like in ) or just link to a subpage. Long passes of game dialogue should not be in the article, they should be in a subpage. Huge articles should be split up into subpages anyway. There is no way of including content from one part of a page to another. Gboyers talk 03:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I have learned my lesson I know now pretending to be staff was dum thing to do and got me susbended an Circumventing a block on 2 occasions was stupid I have learned from my mistakes and it won,t happan again--Chip2008 14:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) About Claude..... I was using the quiz "Grand Theft Auto: Which Character are you?" in Facebook, which is linked with the Rockstar News Wire and Rockstar Games website and I found this one: '''Blaise completed the quiz, "Grand Theft Auto: Which Character are You?", with the result Claude. Claude Speed is the ultimate strong and silent type. With ties to the Liberty City Mafia, Japanese Yakuza, and Colombian Cartels, Claude is constantly between a rock and a hard place - and not exactly lucky in love, after being set-up and left for dead by ex-flame Catalina. Claude is a man of few words who knows how ...to get things done with little pomp and circumstance. So, meaning that Claude in GTA III is Claude Speed, possibly, I think. There is also his artwork when I post my result of the quiz.--Blaff 60 16:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :No, no, no, it's wrong! Who the f*ck make this kind of quiz? :|0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 10:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::We don't know if Claude from GTA III is Claude Speed, but th guy who created this quiz obviously does not know either. So he must just be going on what he thinks. Oh and yes, I played the quiz. Chimpso 13:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Give me the link to the quiz please. :::|0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 13:42, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, here it is: "Which Grand Theft Auto Character Are You?", and made by Rockstar games. and here is the link below after the quiz description, Fan link to RG's facebook.--Blaff 60 18:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Question In the Tanker Commander article, you add the videos. Why? I can just add the links. --|0ComeKillLah|Choose good San Andreas vehicles images to post articles! 13:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Embedding the videos allows people to watch them here rather than going to another website, lets them see all the available videos on one page, lets them read the content at the same time, and lets them continue to read navigate around this wiki instead of leaving. Please embed videos rather than linking them. Gboyers talk 13:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. --|0ComeKillLah|Choose good San Andreas vehicles images to post articles! 14:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC) How Do I edit A Page? I would like to edit the Grove Street Families page because there is a piece of information that is wrong. It is in the top section/first paragraph, but unfortunately this has no edit button. How can I reword this? Re:Signature This link Ok. |0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 04:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Empty Page I spot a page with only blank. The link. --Stephendwan 20:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : Dude, just add in . : |0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 10:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) & n b s p ; ? Hello Gboyers. Sorry if this sounds like an ameture question but recently in articles I have seen " & n b s p ; " (excluding the spaces, as it will still appear as nothing even when I use no wiki) in many articles. Some only have one of them and others have many. I would really like to know what "& n b s p ;" (excluding spaces and Quotes) means as when written in an article it has no real effect and does not appear unless you decide to edit the page. Thanks Chimpso 00:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :NBSP stands for "Non-Breaking SPace". is basically the HTML for a space (eg between letters). The Wikia WYSIWYG editor seems to put it in far too often. There's no real reason for it to be used in a wiki page, although some complex templates might need them. Gboyers talk 09:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks GB. I have been removing them from pages and there did not seem to be any difference. I will keep removing them if you like. Oh, and by the way; Merry Christmas :). Chimpso 13:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I kept finding them always. I think the Wikia team should fix it. :::Also, wish you good luck in a new year 2010! :::|0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 10:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Technical Files Hi there! I am CeeX, administrator on the Burnout wiki and I was checking this wiki out by curiosity... I was also actually looking for the text data files found in GTA games for the PC; if this is the gta encyclopedia, surely you must include technical information! Such as The Vault for instance. I am willing to contribute Vice city's and San Andreas' as I think they are nearly essential! On the other hand your wiki does not deal with modding so I can understand that this may be a reason. I await your response. C_ee_X (Here is my main wikia page) :Hey there, thanks for getting in touch! This wiki has grown quite slowly and steadily, and I think the only way that has worked is down to its restrained and planned approach. As such , we have not really covered technical or modding issues (in favour of in-game information). However, I agree that now would be a great time to move into these large and useful areas of information - particularly given the huge modding community. Were you looking for the default config files (such as carcols, handling etc)? We don't have these, but definitely should. Just need to figure out how to organise this, but please by all means feel free to upload what you have and we can shuffle it around! Thanks again - Gboyers talk 23:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::GB, I can help you with anything. Just tell me. -- |0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 10:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey!, I'm glad to see you are considering this! Indeed, the files you have just mentioned were just the tip of the iceberg, I was actually thinking about uploading all of the text readable/editable files in the game directories (this is what has been done for The Vault for instance). Seeing as a wiki is like an "encyclopedia" I was thinking that such a "modification-popular" game's data files (like Fallout's) would definitely need to be made available online. One of the many uses for this would be for instance to remove the need for a full backup of the game's data and thus save hard disc space, giving an easier time to modders and reverse engineers... :::As for the actual uploading, I understand that you will accept my contributions, but leaving you free to organize them around. I will adopt a standardized format, heavily inspired from The Vault's data articles. The article title will follow the filename's in full caps (EXAMPLE.EXP for instance); but since some games share the same filenames, I shall append the game's initials in brackets at the end ("HANDLING.CFG_(VC)"). Do tell me what you think of the first file (HANDLING.CFG_(VC)). BTW, I won't tinker around with categories for now, unless you come back to me, requesting it. C_ee_X My Activity Hey, Gboyers. I'll be on the site again after my long period of absence. It seems my interest in the wiki is back, though I only wish to cleanup the articles that were somehow left out, and to edit the articles from the GTA III Era games. This is one of the reasons why I momentarily left the wiki; I'm not into the newer GTAs anymore. I do hope I can help again, though studies are hectic; I'm on my final quarter of this school. I'm going to graduate. Well, I do have lots of work in the computer that needs to be done, so maybe, once in a while, I'll drop by. By March, though, I think I'll be as active as I was May of last year. Thank you for taking time to read this. I'll drop by again tomorrow. Masterpogihaha 14:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Ya its okay I think it would be easier with just putting it on the BAWSAQ page. help can u help me by telling me how to download grand theft auto iv on computer please :Downloading a game without paying for it is illegal, stealing from Rockstar, and we will not help you with this. However, you can legitimately an cheaply purchase the game from Steam. Gboyers talk 12:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Kenji Kasen article Just to ask whether you know why the Kenji Kasen article is not showing as being in any categories, except the main characters one, despite being linked to several others. A-Dust 21:38, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :There is definitely a problem there. Whenever you save/preview a page, it ignores the categories, and only includes those which are within templates. I've informed Wikia. Just make sure the right code is in the page, then when it works again they will show up as normal. Thanks for bringing it to my attention though. Gboyers talk 22:18, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::User:CatherineMunro Figured out the problem. It was a ending tag that was mis-coded, causing the categories to be ignored. See here. Gboyers talk 21:24, January 26, 2010 (UTC) To Do Boxes Hey GB!. I was wondering, how do you create user boxes. I don't have a clue!. If you could help, it would be of great help to me. Cheers. FXX Talk 20:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :A todo box or a userbox? Simply use for a todo box. For userboxes, see . Gboyers talk 21:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Cheers mate. FXX Special Vehicles :Moved to Talk:Special Vehicles Pages Could you tell me if these pages should be deleted: Call of Duty Modern Warfare Predator film series The Terminators, because I already tagged them for deletion. --Gta-mysteries 07:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes they should be deleted, but the information might be able to go somewhere else. For example, a list of examples of Player Modifications, sorted by type (new clothes, new model, new accessories) and group (eg video game characters). Gboyers talk 11:26, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean it should be on the Skins page, like an external link or something?--Gta-mysteries 12:02, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think there should be a page all about skin mods, with a list of SOME examples. That page could include not just skins, but also complete model replacements, swapping models, and clothing item replacements. We should NOT list every skin mod ever. We should NOT have a page for individual skin mods (unless that are really important. Gboyers talk 16:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) GTW skins I was wondering if there is a way to permanently fix the problem I'm having with skin selection, after coming back today and finding the main design, which looks unprofessional, and unappealing. I've tried to change it back to MonoBook under the preferences section and held Ctrl and pressed refresh, as it states at the bottom of the preferences page. The MonoBook skin then appears but only for that page. Every time I then go to another, the skin reverts back to the main one. Do you know of a solution? A-Dust 13:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Is there something with the main design you wish to change? If you think it is unprofessional, we can (and perhaps should) change it. Make sure that your preferences actually got saved, then I'd suggest clearing your browser's cache and perhaps restarting it. If you go back to the preferences, does it list your preference as our main "custom" skin? Gboyers talk 16:04, February 4, 2010 (UTC) We're definitely going to need some adjustments if we want to go ahead with this design change. For one, the GTW logo on the upper left corner needs some transparency, and the poll on the main page is stretched beyond the standard web width. - ZS 17:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Whoah steady on! I did not say to immediately change the default skin for all users! I asked if you had a problem with the design, then we could improve it. We can't use Monobook as a default, but we can completely customise Wikia's Monaco skin (which is what we have as default now). Once we've finished customising it, then we can make it default. But it's better to have a finished design than a broken one! Gboyers talk 18:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) gboyers im leaving a message .thanks for witting me a letter byet I apologize I am an admin on the Call Of Duty wiki and PGB and I were discussing a matter related to a block on that wiki. If you'd prefer, we can take the discussion somewhere else. I have no wish to disturb the peace here--WouldYouKindly 00:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) The short version of what happened was he got blocked and feels someone else whom he dislikes and was involved in the incident, but got off with a warning, needs blocked as well. And he just won't let it go. Again I apologize, we can take it elsewhere if that's what you'd prefer, I'm not here to cause problems.--WouldYouKindly 00:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) PS: As for the swearing, we have a similar User Treatment Policy over on the COD wiki, and yes, I could easily extend his block on the COD wiki for the way he's been talking. I'd prefer not to "fan the flames" as it were, though (he's already got a 1 month block). Though most of what he's said is simply out of anger and he'll (hopefully) cool off eventually. As for what you wish to do about it here, though, that's not really my place to decide. I'll go ahead and take the discussion to a less populated wiki so as not to cause any more problems. Again I apologize for any problems this may have caused--WouldYouKindly 01:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Heh, that's what I've been trying to do for the past few hours >.>--WouldYouKindly 01:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Different wiki I got banned on some other wiki some jackass started tihs big fight and I got the short end of the stick, and we're discussing it, because like I said, I'm blocked. I'm still willing to contribute here, but damn this wiki is so big. Peter Griffen Boy 01:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :That "jackass" is apparently me, and I apologize for arguing on your wiki. I never intended for it to go here (Peter Griffen Boy started it). He will remain blocked and if he keeps harassing me or WouldYouKindly on here I suggest you block him here as well. Apparently by blocking him I turn into a "jackass", when he was the jackass all along. Regarding the swearing, I would be more than happy to extend his block on the Call of Duty Wiki. If there is any hint of him becoming hostile on here, block him straight away and spare yourself the trouble. Once again I apologize and I hope the situation does not escalate any more. --CallofDuty4 07:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) alright dude,i'll check on you if i find something weird on gta4 RE:Wishlist That shouldn't be much of a problem and I'd be happy to update the "featured suggestions" every week or so. The "click here to add your suggestion" feature was a good idea and should reduce the amount of mistakes made by users who edit there, so thanks for doing that. - Hardrock182 11:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Images in content section of Main Page Would it be a good idea to use more consistent icon-like representations? It'll be a lot more tidy, plus it's neutral to all GTA games. - ZS 09:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it would. I just grabbed the closest images I could find to prove the concept. By all means go ahead and change it, and you can add more links if you like. The priority is that it looks tidy, and directly represents the content of the link. I also think we should extend this concept to pages like Vehicles (with a link for sports cars/bikes/boats etc), radio stations (click on logo) etc. Gboyers talk 12:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I love the new layout, and oh, I am asking that can i add more icon-like representations like collectibles, gangs, achievements and other stuffs? I just fixed the icons to centre justification.--Blaff 60 16:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean add more to the homepage? I'd like to keep it fairly simple, to make the important ones stand out. Maybe you can make smaller ones for less-important things? Or just have text? The centre justification is good, but it doesn't work on smaller resolutions (drag your window thinner to see), so I'll change it to floating divs. Gboyers talk 16:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how to mod GTA SA V2.0 (skins) Sorry for asking but do you know how? - This is malevolence but my sig is broken sorry :I've never used anything later than v1. You could post in our Forum but your best bet is probably to go to The GTA Place Forums. Gboyers talk 12:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you ^.^ - Mal What Links Here Err, hey Gboyers. I've been wondering this for a long time, but I don't know why I'm asking just now. Is there an easier way to find out which articles link to a particular article? Before, I can remember a link below the search box that we can click to find this out. Now, what I do is type in the search box "Special:WhatLinksHere/(articlename)". I do this often to fix the links linking to a disambig page. I do think it's pretty neat (especially for staff and other members who regularly cleanup these small but important things) to access the special page with merely just one click of a button. Maybe put it back below the search box or below the main article? Masterpogihaha 14:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :There is a link right at the bottom of the page on the right: "What links here". That automatically takes you to /current_page_name. It is definitely very useful, especially when you delete something (to decide whether to change all the links or create a redirect). Gboyers talk 15:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thing is, that only applies for talk pages (well, at least in my case/computer). Just now, I went to Chinatown Safehouse. Only the discussion page has the link on the bottom right. Also, your talk page has that link, but your user page doesn't. Masterpogihaha 10:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply:Antipatterns I have no problems with users being hostile towards me when I'm helping to improve the wiki by better organizing it, which is important in my opinion. Makes the wiki look more professional. As for users, they receive messages to their talk page after their first contribution telling them that they can ask a member of staff questions, so I can't see how that is a problem, as with the spoiler tags despite the warning on the front page. As for the policy idea, the pages I deleted need deleting, otherwise I would keep them up. As for the policy idea, sounds good to me. I also think though there needs to be discussion on policies based around page formats, again, for consistency purposes. For example, in which order things should go and where information is put or not as the case may be. A-Dust 01:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) GTA Wikia :I was just wondering how there is a recent contributors tab at the bottom of each page, along with a recent activity board on the main page, but this is the only wiki to have it. Could you tell me? --Gta-mysteries 22:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention to the that. Usually when I see a red line under a word I correct it. Again sorry.--Gta-mysteries 23:13, March 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Using GTW Content Awesome, cool Do you guys have a button or logo I could put in? Seems better than a few words, more likely to be noticed MediaWiki:Description Hi Gboyers. I noticed that Grand Theft Wiki didn't have a customized MediaWiki:Description, which provides metadata information, so I just edited it. Feel free to tweak it as you see fit. JoePlay (talk) 18:08, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Niko Bellic's murder page Hey, I wasn't sure who to contact about this,and its probaly inimportant anyway, but on the list of Niko Bellic's murders it says Jim Fitzgerald runs into a train if you don't shoot him off his bike but I'm fairly certain its the other random biker that does that,and Jim himself gets off his bike to engage you somewhere in Broker. I've changed it to say that but it keeps getting changed back. Maybe you could make the final decision about this. User: A-1,11:03,18 March,(UTC) Thanks for the response. I really appreciate the help.I'll definitely do what you said to in the future. User:A-1,11:03,,20 March,(UTC) New Promotion and the Community Portal Hey. May I just inform you that it still says on the bulletin template that I and ZS are "newly promoted". Please change it to recognize the fact the Gta-mysteries has been promoted, and to be more up-to-date. I would've done it by myself, but it's protected. Masterpogihaha 10:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Justice! At last! Thanks to you, gboyers! I was inflicted by swear words and didn't say anything bad to him, but I was banned. Even more, my enemy won and had impudence to say me about it. Thank you, gboyers, that now I can add new facts to Wiki without fear to be removed by some angry internet bully. I really try to make GTWiki better. Thanks again, you are exemplary moderator. --Orto Dogge 16:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Help I need some help involving deleting/renaming images, and pages. For the pages I deleted this page twice because the information from a duplicate of another page, and because it should have been in the myth section. And with the images if there is a replacement should I delete the old one and add the new version in? When renaming an image I need help with it if it has any punctuation like apostrophes, and signs, or hyphens.--Gta-mysteries 01:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :So with the Armed Land Roamer page the image:Armed Land Roamer.jpg should be overwritten with the image: Armed Land Roamer (GTA2).png?--Gta-mysteries 01:49, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Got it, but what about the GTASA vehicles. The first ones were PS2, and then ZS redid those with PC. Should those be left alone?--Gta-mysteries 01:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :An example of the PS2/PC the Ghost. The Ghost is black in the PC/Xbox, and blue in the PS2 version. Like that? And I see how it could be moved but when I looked at it most of it was copied from the Big Smoke article. So should this be restored and moved to a forum or added into the myths page?--Gta-mysteries 02:08, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :After I deleted that page I left a message on Creeksides20985's talk page. I said if he/she wanted I could undelete to move it or get information from it. Oh, and considering breaking rules such as swearing, could you tell me how many warnings one could get before a block. I asked you this because Black Artist used swearing and I undid it, and left a message on his talk page.--Gta-mysteries 02:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Gallery syntax update Looks like there has been a very recent change in how the syntax works (which is welcomed to an extent), but I have a few issues with the new thumbnail mechanics, particularly how navigation is made more tedious than it already is by showing an additional page (which may still display a scaled down version of an image) before one can access the image page itself; see The Well Stacked Pizza Co. for example. This is making my renaming exercise on vehicle images tougher than it is. I suppose I can voice it out at Wikia central? - ZS 18:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Why Why was I removed from the Promotion suggestions? T-888 21:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Archive of Wishlist I just had a look at the GTA 5 Wishlist and It is clear that it is in need of an archive. It has over 350+ suggestions (the last archive only had 160) and it is becoming difficult to read and load. Chimpso 09:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Skins :Is there any way to get the custom GTA skin back instead of the standard wiki skins. When I was uploading my user pic it somehow changes from the slate to the jade without me even touching the skins tab in my preferences.--Gta-mysteries 20:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I got it back to the custom skins, thanks.--Gta-mysteries 21:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for stopping the edit war with that Russian member. I didn't mean to provoke him. I was just saying that there are too many pointless aliases. We can't put every single name that the character is called. Most of them are only used once. JamesSunderland46 21:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) GTA 1 Mission details Alright, I think I got them how you asked for me to with the videos and the mission information at the top (eg: This ??? is a vehicle side mission in GTA during the Liberty City part ? run.) They're all basically the same setup, but is there anything else you would like me to change/fix/add/take away? Whatever will make you the happiest man. Oh and just to let you know that what I have up right now is as far as I have gotten on my recordings/guide (basically just all of Liberty City, no SA and VC). I will get those done after I finish my Kingdom Hearts guide, but I don't know how long that will be, so for right now I can just work on fine turning what is up. ^_^ I want to give up GTA Can you please delete my account? I'm not interested in the GTA series anymore, switching instead to NBA Live. Please delete my account, talk page, user page and all information pointing to me. Thank you. Vvvvvvvvvv 09:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yo, G, it's fine now. That was my brother there, and we own only one computer. And another word? Can you please delete your message in my talk page concerning him? He doesn't want his presence in GTW anymore. Haruhi Suzumiya 14:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Mission walkthroughs On all of the mission articles you say that videos should embed rather than just links. If there is a video walkthrough, should there be a written walkthrough to? And should scripts be on separate pages as well? --Gta-mysteries 23:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) PSN Gamertag! I would consider adding a psn network account box. not all of us has xbox --Candymanyyyy 00:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :You can do this yourself. Almost anything on this site can be made by regular users, doesn't have to be staff. See for more info. Gboyers talk 00:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I mean in our general information bit Candymanyyyy 23:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Moving Images Hey. Might I ask; can a Moderator move images? If so, do tell me how, since I can't locate the move button. If not, then that's probably why I can't locate it. Also, if not, do you think Moderators should be allowed to do this? I don't see any reason why Moderators should be prevented from doing so. Masterpogihaha 18:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :The move button should be next to the history/delete/watch buttons as they are on articles. If not, then I can't give you those rights as Wikia controls them. However, you could nominate yourself for promotion to Administrator. Gboyers talk 19:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. So moderators don't have the right to move images. Thanks anyway. Right now, however, I'm still not considering promotion. Masterpogihaha 03:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :You can see at that only Administrators have the "Move Files" ability. I will try and get this extended to Moderators. Thanks for bringing it to my attention - Gboyers talk 04:06, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Consistency 2 Hi, I was wondering If I could get your opinion regarding an idea for image names as discussed here. I know this may be a little late but I just now thought of it. Oh, and in the statement above (I don't think this has anything to do with it) but have you ever noticed you could be from one wiki with no staff privileges and you could go on another, and move pages (excluding images).--'Gta-mysteriesTalk page'' 04:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Most wikis allow users to move (aka rename) pages, even if they're not staff. For example, looking here, that "Users" have the "Move pages" right. This is not something we allow on GTW, as it is easy enough to add the tag and get staff to do it. This prevents a lot of vandalism! Gboyers talk 04:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Editing question Hi- I noticed a page (009A) with no content. I wanted to confront you about it before I suggested it be deleted. I was wondering if you or anyone you know could add anything, because I'm clueless. It is a page about modding. GTA all day 03:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Editing Photos everytime i try to put a picture it doesn't let me, i put it in and when i click save page it doesn't show up. i tried to put the concept artwork for Pastor Richards i did put it didn't show up. what do i do? please helpPs2sanandreas 04:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I need a few pictures from both TLAD and TBOGT to add to some new articles I feel would be a lot better with pictures. Do you know any users that can help me?--User:Black ArtistTalk page 21:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages Archives I was just wondering when do I know when to archive a talk page?--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Adding friends Hello, Mr. Creator. Thanks a lot for such a great GTA website. I have a question - how can I add someone as my friend? AlSar 20:50, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Watchlist Emails What do you think about changing MediaWiki:Enotif subject back to something like it was before (Grand Theft Wiki page $PAGETITLE has been $CHANGEDORCREATED by $PAGEEDITOR)? With the current system introduced with "Following Pages" - (Come check out the latest changes made to $PAGETITLE on Grand Theft Wiki), the page title is so far along the sentence that it gets cut off for me, so I need to open each individual email to see if it's important or not (I used to delete all the unimportant emails first, and read the rest in order of importance). And I'm sure that I'm not the only user having this problem. 'Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk'' 22:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :I agree entirely - it was already annoying me and I planned to change it. I've changed it to: $PAGETITLE has been $CHANGEDORCREATED on by $PAGEEDITOR. If you like, we could make it really short by changing it to: $PAGEEDITOR $CHANGEDORCREATED $PAGETITLE on ? Gboyers talk 23:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you please tell that Russian kid to stop edit warring at the Ray Boccino page. I provided proof that Ray Boccino's real name is Raymond but he still reverts the video. Also, Raymundo was just a joke name like Nicky. TheSilentShawn 22:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) http://gta.wikia.com/Ray_Boccino How can you go to the moderator's page to call somebody stupid??? --Orto Dogge 22:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) You are NOT a moderator. Anyway, thanks Gboyers for stopping the edit war.--TheSilentShawn 22:17, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ray Boccino Age I just want to thank you for all the awards and recognition on this site, I'm just asking you could you please change Ray's age back to 32, there's no point in having it at 35. Look at the Police Database, it says he's 32. (Born 1976) NYYankees333 02:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to disappoint you. But I have several other accounts and a proxy server. I do appreciate your compromise on Ray Boccino's page. I'm surprised you didn't realize who I really am. For the record, I'm not a racist. I'm of Puerto Rican descent and my neighbors are African-American. Rocco calling Luis a "spic" is pretty hurtful. I'm not some redneck who loves slavery and grits. Hell, I'd love to go to England. Have a good day, Elvis. I'm sure saying that is not racist. ;)SyphonFilter77 13:07, May 10, 2010 (UTC) do yuo know wen the next grand theft outa come out Archive of Wishlist 2 The wishlist is in need of another archive again. I just had a look there today and was surprised at how quickly it has filled up. Oh well, It does bring a lot of users here. Chimpso 09:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh , and by the way perhaps you would like to take a look at the delete category as well, there are many pages there also. Chimpso 08:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Renaming Hello, I am new in here. I have just uploaded an image File:GTAIV-2010-04-10-18-41-04-38.png without renaming into an appropriate name File: Plumbers Skyway (Tudor).jpg. Where can I put my renaming request? Thankyou --Bananasims 06:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:TGTAP Forums Okay, I've made one. The username's "Paperworktemple". Masterpogihaha 13:16, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :For some reason I can't access the site. Are the servers down for the site? Because this has happened for two days in a row.--''Gta-mysteries 18:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems it's directly related to GTW, I guess it's best to keep consistent so that others (including future staff) can easily recognise me, however, I did capitalise it to Biggest GTA Fan Ever. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 01:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I just made an acccount there, same username as here. I cannot acsess the forum however, it says that the topic cannot be found. Chimpso 06:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay you 3 are added. I need to add you into the Wiki Staff group before you can access that subforum (but that's been done now). GTAM - the TGTAP servers are up. me a line if you still can't access it. Gboyers talk 07:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Promotion? Uh.. how's that promotion going? I'm sorry RDR and its wiki is absorbing my time but.......--User:Black ArtistTalk page 00:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I like to observe people's edits over a couple of weeks before I promote them - especially since a surprising number of people just do a lot of good editing around the time of nomination. Letting it drag out a week or so usually smokes out those editors who aren't in it for the long-run. Just remember that there's not much that you need to be promoted for - you can still do 99% of the work whilst a normal user. Helping out with some Tasks is a good way to prove you're capable, and would make it easier for me to choose people :). Please be aware that we're looking for Moderators currently, it's unlikely that anyone else will go direct to Admin unless I know they can handle some of the tricky situations that we need Admins for. But again, doing Tasks makes that decision easier, and puts you perfectly in line for the next promotion up! I'll sort this out over the next day or two. Gboyers talk 00:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Recent Activity Do you know what happened to the recent activity space on the main page, as well as the recent contributors at the bottom of each page? For some reason the syntax doesn't work as well as the random picture, it takes longer to switch between images. It much more convenient than each home page, or the . Now each page just shows the last contributor like every other wiki.--''Gta-mysteries 04:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Click here. Categories And I'm started thinking about removing certain categories I feel that are just too complicated but I wanted to check with you before making any changes. Some of these may be duplicates like Category:Stores. This is basically the same as Category:Businesses isn't it? Category:Ads, and Category:Commercials may be another pair, just like Category:Corporations being the same as the business.--''Gta-mysteries 04:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :You need to be careful, look out for any differences, check the talk pages etc. I think Stores refers to physical shops ingame, and Businesses refers to in-game companies. I think that would Things that are stores should not also be in Businesses - I could ask User:gtabot to remove the Business categories from all Stores pages. Or do you think they should be merged? We should make the decision before implementing it. Gboyers talk 10:20, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I think they should be merged, because when I started editing them, I thought the businesses category was just the general category for every one companies, corporations, everything. Some of the types should be sub-categories. With all these they could be a little puzzling.--''Gta-mysteries 10:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well technically stores are businesses. As with Ads and Commercials, there are differences. For example, an ad can be a poster, leaflet ect, as well as being on TV/Radio. Whilst a commercial only appears on TV/Radio. Chimpso (Talk) 10:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :With ads, for example OakDale. Shouldn't the ad in the picture be placed in the ads category, and not the property which it advertises? If so It would mostly be like the screenshots category only images? The propositions category are technically commercials so they should placed there?--''Gta-mysteries 11:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess that depends if the person who created the article created it for the advertisment or for the company. If an article starts off like; "Oakdale is a company based in..." Then they are obviously refering to it as a company and not to it's advertisments. If they said "Oakdale is a product advertised..." then the person is refering to that company and it's advertisments, and therefore both categories would be there. Chimpso (Talk) 11:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) For Businesses, I think Shops should be a subcategory. Not every single business needs to be in category:businesses, it's completely useless if it's that full. Adverts should be full of images, unless there are articles which specifically relate to an advertisment. It's not "companies which have ads". Commercials should refer to radio commercials, and that can be a sub-category of ads as well as a sub-category of radio stations. Gboyers talk 11:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it isn't but what would we do with pages like Fudge Packing Corp? If there aren't that many "coporations" then there should not be the category. That's just like with the manhunt image. There aren't enough of these to make an extra template, or the Florists page, there's only one so don't make a new category for it.--''Gta-mysteries 11:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think what Gboyers said above might work. We could merge Businesses, Companies, Corperations ect into a single category and then make the others sub-categorys of it. The question is which one are we going to make the main category? Chimpso (Talk) 11:48, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Editing the Wishlist Hey, I'm just here to ask if there is any way for me to edit the GTA 5 Wishlist so that I can preform a general clean up of it. Right now there is no way to edit the page except for the little suggestions box, which makes a clean up of the wishlist impossible. Chimpso (Talk) 09:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I just made the edit button invisible. If you edit another page, then change the URL to 'GTA 5 Wishlist'. Or click here. You can also set your preferences to edit a page if you double-click. Gboyers talk 10:20, June 5, 2010 (UTC)